dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android Explosion
!! セルジュニア |Rōmaji title = Chitcha na Kyōi!! Seru Junia Raishū |Literal title = Miniature Threats!! The Cell Juniors Attack |Number = 183 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = The Rage of Son Gohan? *16's Secret Weapon |Airdate = April 28, 1993 |English Airdate = December 11, 2000 |Previous = Gohan's Plea |Next = Cell Juniors Attack! }} !! セルジュニア |Chitcha na Kyōi!! Seru Junia Raishū|lit. "Miniature Threats!! The Cell Juniors Attack"}} is the eighteenth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eighty-third overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 28, 1993. Its original American airdate was December 11, 2000. Summary Cell and Gohan are on the desert floor. Cell wants Gohan to become angry and unleash his hidden power. He tries to by inflicting pain upon Gohan's body. He ends up giving Gohan a spine crushing Bear Hug which causes Gohan to scream out in pain. Piccolo cannot stand Gohan bearing any more, so he wants to go help Gohan. Goku does not let him, saying that when Gohan is pushed in to a corner, he will get mad and beat Perfect Cell down. Piccolo says that even if Gohan is the most powerful fighter on Earth, Gohan does not want to fight, and does not have a warrior's spirit nor stomach. He is not thinking of battle or competition, he is thinking why his father is making him do this. Goku is then persuaded and asks Krillin to give him a Senzu Bean. Perfect Cell then drops Gohan and says that if physical pain will not make him mad that maybe pain of his friends will. Before Krillin can give Goku the bean, Perfect Cell comes up and takes them away. Android 16 sneaks down behind Perfect Cell and grabs him in his own bear hug. He says that he will self destruct and take Perfect Cell with him. Perfect Cell now has a look of fear on his face. Everyone except for Krillin braces for the explosion (with Krillin attempting to say something to 16). Mr. Satan (Hercule) and his gang hide behind a rock and quiver like the cowards they are. Android 16 lights up like he was going to blow but nothing happens. Krillin reveals that Bulma and her father removed the bomb, thus explaining his not attempting to prepare for the expected explosion. As this confession was uttered on live TV, Master Roshi then asks Bulma if this was indeed true, with Bulma confirming it and explaining in more detail what had occurred and why: They thought he might use it on Goku. Perfect Cell, then breaks free and blasts Android 16 to bits with his head rolling over where Mr. Satan and the gang are. Perfect Cell then creates seven Cell Juniors, one for each Z Fighter. They all head to the Z Fighters and that is where it leaves off. Major Events *Android 16 attempts to self destruct after grabbing Cell but fails. *Cell creates seven Cell Jr's. to fight the Z-Fighters. *Cell destroys Android 16's body. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect) *Android 16 vs. Cell (Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Cell Games Arena *Kame House *Capsule Corporation (Flashback) Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt *Senzu Bean Transformations *Super Saiyan Techniques *Barrage Death Beam - Used by Cell, but the blasts are dodged by Gohan. *Bear Hug - Used by Cell to torture Gohan. *Self Destruct Device - Attempted to be used by Android 16, but failed due to his Android Bomb being extracted by Dr. Brief before the Cell Games. *Energy Wave - Used by Cell to destroy Android 16's body after the latter's failed attempt to self-destruct. Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Frieza Begs" - When Cell bear hugs Gohan. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Piccolo cannot take Gohan getting beaten by Cell. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Android 16 is about to self-destruct against Cell. *"Perfect Cell Theme" - When Cell admires Android 16's sentimental downpour. *"Perfect Cell Runs" - When Cell calls Androids 16 one of Dr. Gero's failures after obliterating his body. Differences from the manga *Due to Caroni, Pirozhki and Miss Piiza being created for the anime, all scenes involving them are exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, when Cell flies toward Krillin to get the Senzu Beans, Piccolo rushes at him and attempts to hit him but misses. This does not happen in the manga. *Bulma explaining to Master Roshi why they removed the bomb and the flashback to when they found it was not shown in the manga. Trivia *In Canada, all the characters undergo another voice change at the beginning of this episode, due to the Ocean voice actors returning to do the voices for this episode and every episode after that. The music is now that of Monster Rancher and Mega Man. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 183 (BDZ) pt-br:O ataque dos Cells Juniores!! es:Episodio 183 (Dragon Ball Z) it:Le sette piccole copie di Cell fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 183 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z